Racing the Arctic Wind
by HybridRebellion
Summary: When your best friend is the Winter Spirit, you're bound to pick up a few tricks. And when you're seventeen year old Jamie Bennet, showing off involves turning the whole town upsidedown.


"Come on Jack! Wait up!" Jamie Bennett shouted, rushing to catch up to the frost spirit. "Why should I slow down? Why can't you catch up?" Jack called back to his companion, winter sky eyes flashing with mischief. He threw back his head, crowing with laughter. "I'm three hundred and twenty two years older than you!" "I'm seventeen, cut me some slack!" Jamie shouted back, racing next to the flying teen, arms pumping at his side. "That's no excuse!" Jack threw back, flying like an otter with his hands in his pocket, effortlessly keeping up with the teen. Jamie ran, his jacket snapping in the breeze, red converse pounding against the cement. On lookers watched in stunned silence as the teen raced down the street at nearly impossible speeds, heading straight towards a high brick wall. "Jamie! Slow down!" A voice belonging to a small ten year old girl called out, watching as her brother continued on his seemingly suicidal charge. Another voice joined the call: "Jack! Make him stop!" a thickly built brunette shouted, waving frantically towards the flying icicle. The frost king waved, turning onto his stomach and jetting ahead of Jamie, swooping upwards and perching on the ledge of the bricks.

"Sophie! Cupcake! Watch this!" The teen called over his should, putting forth one last burst of speed as he reached the wall. A hush washed over the two girls, spreading to the rest of the crowd who had stopped their busy lives to watch what they thought was a young boy wasting his. Jamie was only a few feet from the wall when he suddenly launched himself into the air, one converse covered foot hitting the wall with a thud. Then another. He kicked himself harder against the bricks, gaining one last step against the wall. Cupcake shuddered, attempting to cover Sophie's eyes with her hand, only to have the blonde peep through two fingers. "Come on Jamie! You've almost got it!" Jack whispered excitedly under his breath, urging the younger teen on.

**Written for Monksea on DeviantArt as a narration for her digial artwork "Parkour"**

His last step taken against gravity, Jamie kicked with all his might, launching himself into the air. He flew backwards, arcing magnificently against the sun's rays. His eyes were closed in an adrenalized bliss, an ecstatic smile painted across his face. In a way, he seemed peaceful despite the peril he could quickly be in. His feet hung above his head still curved from his powerful leap, arms flung out to either side like wings. Jamie seemed to be suspended in midair for perhaps a moment too long before his eyes shot open suddenly, full of devious excitement. He grinned impishly, twisting his feet over his windswept head, landing like an acrobat.

"Jamie! You're crazy!" Cupcake shouted, running at him and jabbing her finger into his chest. "And you!" She hissed quietly, pointing to Jack, "Why the hell are you encouraging him?" Jack smirked, "Because he's good at it." He said simply, mussing Jamie's hair. Cupcake sighed, realizing she had lost the argument. "Go. Just." She huffed. "Go."

Jamie didn't have to be told twice, within seconds he and Jack had run off again. Or rather Jamie had, Jack seemed to prefer clinging to his staff, and the winds. The dup cackled madly with laughter, ignoring the calls of various townspeople growing fainter behind them. "Watch out for the fence!" Jack jokingly yelled. "What fence?" Jamie laughed back, effortlessly vaulting over the chain links, Jack right beside him, staff in hand. The latter flipped, casting winds to throw Jamie into the air above him. The younger teen crowed with laughter, crouching like a leaping frog with arms thrown behind him. Both teens landed in a tumbling heap, laughing like madmen. The brunette kicked up, smiling down at the Frost King laying in the snow. He offered his friend a hand, "Come on Jack. It's time to go home."


End file.
